New Road Of Life
by Isekai-Kun
Summary: Entah karena mencoba mencurangi progress game yang ia mainkan atau karena hal yang lain. Dirinya tiba-tiba berada di tempat asing yang tidak ia ketahui dimana. Dan lagi ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis... Gadis bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam yang bernasib sulit.


**Disclaimer: Masashi Kishimoto dan Ichiei Ishibumi**

**Warn: Typo(s), Isekai, AU, Alur kadang cepat kadang lambat. Dll.**

**Summary: Entah karena mencoba mencurangi progress game yang ia mainkan atau karena hal yang lain. Dirinya tiba-tiba berada di tempat asing yang tidak ia ketahui dimana. Dan lagi ia bertemu dengan seorang gadis... Gadis bertubuh kecil dan berambut hitam yang bernasib sulit.**

**~Chapter 1: Awal Dari Semuanya~**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Aku mengalihkan pandanganku kearah ujung kanan desktop komputer milikku dan sedetik kemudian kembali fokus terhadap proses download yang sebentar lagi akan selesai.

"Sekarang sudah jam 2 pagi ya... Hoamh." Ujarku sembari menguap karena kantuk yang mulai menyerang.

**#Download Complete#**

Sebuah notifikasi Pop Up muncul di layar komputer-ku menandakan sebuah file yang kutunggu sedari tadi telah berhasil untuk di-unduh. Walau sedikit ragu tapi aku tetap menginstal aplikasi ilegal tersebut, ya... Ilegal, sebuah aplikasi yang kubaca dari sebuah blog yang katanya bisa digunakan untuk Mencurangi progress sebuah game yang sudah sering kumainkan.

**Phantasy World Online**, sebuah game MMORPG Open World yang sangat terkenal yang kini telah memberikan update level max karakter menjadi level 300. Dan yang membuat aku kesal yaitu levelku yang kini masih berada di level... 205.

Ya itu cukup mengesalkan sebab menaikkan level di game ini merupakan perkara yang sedikit sulit. Padahal Level 200 merupakan update 2 tahun yang lalu. Menggunakan sebuah aplikasi memang membuat aku seakan-akan seperti seorang pecundang, tapi aku hanya berharap keberuntungan disini.

Aku sudah masuk kedalam game sekarang dan karakterku berada di map hutan kanzehanomori yang merupakan tempat bagi para monster berlevel 210.

"Baiklah sekarang aku akan mencoba aplikasi itu."

Mataku masih terfokus kearah layar komputer dengan tangan yang lincah menggerakkan mouse diatas meja.

"Hmm.. Level 205 lalu klik Search." sebuah progress loading muncul dilayar.

"Oh ini dia, di blog yang tadi kubaca dikatakan tinggal diubah saja Value-nya." Aku menghapus angka 205 dan dengan sigap kuganti menjadi 300, hmm... 300 terdengar rakus memang.

Lalu ku tekan enter di keyboard-ku. "Wah bukan main, levelku... Levelku sekarang menjadi 300." Bibirku membentuk bulan sabit dan seketika aku langsung tertawa kecil.

"Hehe, kalau begini aku akan langsung ke event map monster level 299." Aku memindahkan karakter-ku ke map dimana event berlangsung. Dengan songongnya aku mengklik Tantangan Solo dan tingkat kesulitan Nightmare.

"Baiklah ayo maju..., Eh?." Rasa terkejut menghampiriku, layar komputer-ku tiba-tiba terlihat menjadi seperi retakan kaca. Tunggu dulu jika kulihat lebih seksama itu bukan retakan layarku tapi sebuah retakan muncul didepan layar monitor-ku, dengan penasaran tanganku pun otomatis mencoba menyentuhnya namun itu sepertinya pilihan yang buruk.

"A-ada apa ini." Tiba-tiba retakan tersebut menjadi terang. "C-cahaya putih apa ini.?"

Aku menutup kedua mataku dengan kedua lenganku tanpa menyadari diriku menghilang dan tak tahu apakah hidupku akan berjalan buruk... Atau mungkin Baik?

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

Di sebuah bukit Hijau kecil dengan pepohonan yang rindang disekitarnya terlihat seorang manusia yang tersadar dari tempat ia terlentang.

"Ap-apa yang terjadi?, I-ini..." Mata biru miliknya melihat kearah sekitar dengan jantung yang berdebar.

"Dimana aku Ini...?" Rasa bingung menghampirinya, padahal dia tadi berada di kamarnya sedang bermain game tapi sekarang dia berdiri diatas bukit dengan area hijau sejauh mata memandang, apa mungkin dia sedang bermimpi sekarang? Dia mencoba mencubit lengannya sendiri.

"Sial ini bukan mimpi, tapi bagaimana bisa aku tiba-tiba berada disini?." ujarnya dengan nada cemas.

.

"'T...long.'"

.

Matanya masih berputar melihat sekeliling. "Dan ini pasti bukan di jepang lagi."

.

"Tol...ng."

.

Tiba-tiba dirinya terdiam. "Aku seperti mendengar suara orang yang berteriak."

"Tolong siapapun, kumohon tolong aku!".

Mendengar dengan jelas pandangannya ia alihkan kearah lurus bawah lebih tepatnya dibawah bukit kecil kini ia berdiri. "Itu... Bukannya seorang manusia?, dan dihadapannya itu S-serigala?!."

Tanpa rasa was-was dirinya langsung saja meluncur menuruni bukit kecil dan dengan sigap berlari menuju kearah orang didepannya kini.

"Hei kau tidak apa-apakan?." Tanyanya sembari berdiri membelakangi orang yang ternyata seorang gadis tersebut.

"I-iya aku baik-baik saja tuan."

**'Grauhk..'**

'Sialan' tanpa dia sadari salah satu dari dua serigala didepannya menyerang dirinya dan membuat lengannya terluka cukup dalam.

"Cepat pergilah dari sini, aku akan menahan para serigala ini." ucap dirinya sembari memegangi tangan kirinya yang kini mengucurkan darah.

"T-tapi..."

"Cepatlah, aku tak bisa menahan mereka."

Gadis tersebut pun lari menuju kearah balik gundukan bukit.

Dirinya hanya menggertakkan gigi erat. "Sekarang bagaimana aku bisa meloloskan diri dari situasi gila ini." Mata nya melirik kearah samping kaki kanannya, terlihat ada sebuah batangan kayu yang terlihat tebal disana.

**'Grush'**

Dengan sigap dia mengambil batang kayu tersebut dan menahan terkaman salah satu serigala didepannya kini.

"Si-sialan". Ucapnya sembari menahan dengan kedua tangannya, dirinya mencari celah untuk memukul serigala tersebut kaki kirinya mundur selangkah kebelakang yang secara otomatis melonggarkan tekanan dari serigala tersebut lalu sedetik kemudian maju kembali dan dengan cepat ia memukul kepala dari serigala tersebut.

'Buakk'

Seketika serigala itu tergeletak dengan kepala yang sudah remuk, satu serigala tersisa yang ada dibelakang langsung lari masuk kedalam semak belukar.

"Hah... Syukurlah... Tadi itu kacau sekali, Tshh." Dia memegangi luka menganga ditangan kirinya yang cukup besar disana.

"Maaf telah meninggalkanmu Tuan." sebuah suara terdengar dari belakang terlihat gadis yang ia selamatkan tadi membawa sebuah kayu yang terbakar api ditangan kanannya dan sejumlah dedaunan ditangan kirinya, sepertinya gadis tersebut berencana untuk menolongnya dari serigala tadi dengan kayu api tersebut.

"Dimana serigala tadi Tuan?"

"Salah satu sudah kubunuh." Tunjuknya kearah mayat serigala dibelakangnya. "Dan yang satu lagi telah kabur."

Mendengar itu gadis tersebut tersenyum dengan buliran air mata yang keluar dari sisi matanya. "Hikss.. Syukurlah."

Gadis tersebut terduduk lalu meraih tangan kirinya yang terluka dan meletakkan daun yang gadis itu bawa tadi keatas luka ditanganya.

'Tsshh'. Rasa yang teramat perih tertahan dibibirnya.

Selanjutnya ia menyernyitkan kepalanya bingung, gadis tersebut meletakkan telapak tangannya diatas lengan kirinya dan tiba-tiba cahaya kecil berwarna kehijauan nampak dari bawah telapak tangannya.

**"Heal"**

Rasa hangat lalu dingin tiba-tiba terasa di lengannya, beberapa saat kemudian gadis tersebut mengangkat tangannya dan terlihat lukanya tidak lagi mengeluarkan darah dan sobekan lukanya sudah mengecil walau Masih tersisa namun rasa perihnya sudah menghilang. Sialan itu seperi sihir saja.

"A-apa yang kau lakukan tadi?." Tanyanya dengan nada terkejut.

Gadis itu pun menjawab. "Aku melakukan Healing ke luka tuan, walau masih sihir tingkat 2."

Benar-benar sihir ternyata!, sialan seperti mimpi saja... Tidak dirinya sudah memastikan tadi kalau ini bukanlah mimpi.

Dia tidak mengerti dimana dirinya berada sekarang dan lagi gadis didepannya mengatakan suatu hal tentang sihir, banyak pertanyaan muncul dibenaknya.

"Tunggu dulu aku belum tahu siapa namamu?."

Gadis tersebut menjawab. "Namaku adalah Ophis, Tuan sendiri?."

Dirinya sedikit risih dipanggil tuan. "Berhenti memanggilku ku Tuan, Panggil saja aku Naruto..."

.

.

.

**Bersambung Chapter 2**

**.**

**.**

**Note: terima kasih udah baca fanfic saya ini, mohon berikan saran cerita atau kritik jika ada yang salah :)... Sampai jumpa di chap 2...**


End file.
